Castiel's iPod
by WinchesterLover
Summary: After watching music videos all day, Castiel decides that he wants an iPod so he can listen to music wherever he goes. But what happens when Sam and Dean don't excatly like his song selection choice? /One-Shot/Parody/


**A/N: **Just to be clear, this story (or one-shot, i should say) is purely for fun. I am, in no way, trying to bash any of these wonderful characters. Now, with that being said, this is an idea that i thought up after watching a certain music video (with i won't mention here because then i'll give it away). This is also completely random, so be prepared.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, because if i did, i would not be here on fanfiction. Instead i would be writing out Sam and Dean's next adventure and fliming it. And possibly getting Cas to take off his shirt, but that's besides the point.

Also, the disclaimer for the song is at the end of the story, because like i said above, i don't want to give it away.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Castiel's iPod**

Dean made his way up the steps leading to the second floor of the motel that he and Sam were currently staying at. He had just finished interviewing an older lady who was the third woman to claim that her husband had gone missing. Sam had stayed behind to hopefully figure out what was taking these husbands away from their wives.

Dean unlocked the door and walked into the room to see Sam stretched out on one of the beds with his laptop on his lap. Castiel was sitting on the end of the other bed, intently watching TV.

"Find anything?" Dean asked Sam, as he tossed his keys on the nightstand.

Sam shook his head. "It could be a number of things, ghosts, demons…" Sam trailed off. "What did the third wife have to say?"

"Just that she was folding laundry, heard a _thump_ sound and when she went to check it out, she couldn't find her husband."

"And she was sure that her husband was in the house before that? Is she sure that he didn't leave or something?"

"According to her, her husband never leaves the TV on Sunday afternoon, and if he did, he would have told her."

Sam left out an exasperated breath. "Well, we're probably going to have to talk with the other two wives, because so far, the only connection between these three victims is that they all disappeared on Sunday. There has to be something that we're missing."

"Yeah, maybe," Dean agreed.

As Sam went back to his laptop, Dean made his way over to Castiel, whose eyes were still glued to the TV. "What, no comments from the peanut gallery?" When Castiel didn't respond, Dean waved his hand up and down in front of his face. "Hello, Earth to Cas."

Castiel turned his head to Dean. "Dean, you're back."

"Well thank you Captain Obvious," Dean said with as much sarcasm as he manage. "What hell are you watching that's so important you can't even listen when people are talking to you?" Dean looked over at the TV screen and gave Cas a confused look. "Music videos?"

"He's been watching them the whole time you were gone," Sam informed.

"Why are you watching music videos?" Dean asked. "No wait, a better question is why are you watching music videos where all the dudes are wearing makeup?"

"It was the style back then," Castiel said simply.

"And how do you that?"

"Sam told me."

Dean looked over at Sam. "You let him watch crappy music videos all day?"

"It was the only way to keep him from driving me crazy," Sam defended.

"Oh, I can defiantly see how bad music being played all day can't _possibly_ drive you crazy." Dean turned away from Sam and directed his attention back to the angel. "Honestly Cas, if you're going to listen to music, at least listen to decent music."

"But I like this music," Cas explained.

"You can't be serious."

"I am. This music is much better then the music that you listen to."

"Whoa," Dean said, taken back. "What the hell is wrong with my music?"

"It's just so dark and angry and loud. This music is nice."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

After a moment of silence, Cas added, "I want one of those black rectangular things that have music on it and that go in your ears."

"You mean an iPod?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Why, so you can listen to your crappy music wherever you go?"

"Precisely."

"I saw a store a few blocks back that might carry iPods," Sam said as he closed his laptop and stood up from the bed.

"You actually want to get him one?" Dean asked.

"Why not? He's already got a cell phone."

"Well maybe you two forgot, but we're here to work a case, not buy iPods for angels whose music taste is almost as bad as your fashion choice," Dean said, directing the last part towards Sam.

"Wait," Sam said, crossing his arms across his chest, "what's wrong with my fashion choice."

Dean stared at him for a few moments before saying, "Really?"

Sam shook his head in annoyance. "Look, there's not really much more we can do about the case today. Why don't we just get Cas an iPod now, then when we get back I can do some more research and then tomorrow we can talk with the other two wives and hopefully finish this thing up."

"Alright, fine," Dean said after a moment's hesitation. "But you're buying it and you're teaching him how to use it." He then grabbed his keys off the end table and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, getting up from the bed.

"I saw a bar on my way back here. You guys can go get the iPod while I get a couple of beers."

"Hey Cas," Sam said as he stepped into the motel room. Dean came in just seconds after him. "We talked with the other two wives."

"And as it turns out," Dean continued, "wife one and two both went to church on the days their husbands went missing. And they both go to the same church."

"Cas," Sam said, a little annoyed, "Are you even listening?"

Castiel was sitting on a chair, his brand new iPod in his hand. After Sam had bought it the other day, he had taught Cas how to put music on it, because the angel wanted to do it himself. Unfortunately, Cas didn't understand the concept of headphones, because music was filling the small room.

"What?" Castiel asked, looking up from his iPod. "I'm sorry, I missed that."

"Cas, shut off the iPod for a second and listen," Dean told him. Castiel put the iPod on the table, but left it on. "Is that _Culture Club_?" Dean asked, as he listened to the song that was being played.

"Actually," Cas replied, "its_ Karma Chameleon_."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know what the song's called. I was naming the artist.

"Oh."

"Guys," Sam interrupted, "can we stop talking about Castiel's song choice and get back to the case?"

"Right," Dean said, getting back to the matter at hand. "So we did a little research and wife three _also_ goes to the same church, and she and her husband _also_ went to church the day he disappeared."

Castiel absorbed this information. "So you think the disappearances are linked to the church?"

Sam nodded. "We're going to go back to the church and check it."

"Yeah," Dean added. "Then were going to talk to the priest and see if he seems sketchy."

"Sounds good," Cas said. He picked up his iPod. "I'll wait here for you guys."

The Winchester brothers turned to leave, but Dean stopped when he heard the next song start to play from Castiel's iPod. "Weren't you _just_ listening to that song?"

"Yes," Cas said simply.

"Did you add the song more than once?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Do you have it on repeat?"

"No," Cas said again. "This is the only song I have on here."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked. "The only song you have on your iPod is _Karma Chameleon_?"

"Yes," Cas said, "I happen to really enjoy this song."

"You enjoy it that much?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"There's more than _something_ wrong with that."

"Dean," Sam said, grabbing his brother's arm and leading him towards the door. "Just let him listen to what he wants."

"But it's the _Culture Club_."

"So?" Sam asked.

Dean just shook his head, and started to grab some things that he and Sam were going to need. A couple of minutes later he said, "Let's go." Then he turned to the angel. "See you later, Cas." But Castiel didn't reply; he was too absorbed in his iPod.

The boys stepped out of the room and Sam closed and locked the door behind them. When he turned around, he was face-to-face with his older brother, who was shooting daggers at him. "What?" Sam asked.

Dean glared at him for a few seconds before finally speaking. "You just _had_ to get him an iPod."

Then Dean turned on his heel and walked down the hall, leaving Sam in front of their motel room where he could faintly hear the song starting all over again.

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Meh? Feel free to let me know by leaving a comment (which are very lovely to get) and thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this little story.

And before i forget:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song _Karma Chameleon _by _Culture Club_. But let's be honest, we all actually love this song. And for those of you who have never heard this song before, feel free to look it up on youtube or something and listen to it. :D


End file.
